Project Cliche
by Vmwvi
Summary: Minecraft. A world where everything seems normal. Ordinary. Mundane. Nothing beyond the cliche meaning given to the sentient beings. Notch is a god, Herobrine a devil and Steve a creation. But nothing is as it seems...
1. Alex

Alex

Hey, this is my holiday project. Not at all as crazy as the last one. Basically, I'll work on it whenever. Not a oneshot. Read, fav, follow or ignore. Don't like, don't read. That said, let's sadistically torture Steve through story physics!

I had opened my eyes to a blockly world exactly a year ago, on this very block. I thought I was alone. But if I was truly alone, why was there a orange haired girl sitting on the same block?

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously, expected to be greeted by a non-commital noise as all the other creatures had. Hopefully this creature would help him, like the friendly yet clueless villagers, who barely noticed him. She didn't seem to be a mob. I decided that the new spawn was a she. I wouldn't really matter if she was a non-sentient being. She would either try to kill me or ignore me. Then to my surprise she talked. Not with the grunts of pigs or the groans of the zombies. With actual words. Was she like me? The three words she uttered confirmed my suspicions.

"Where am I?" The same words I had asked to the empty sky when I had appeared. She bore the same bewildered look. I could almost sense her destiny. She too would have been clueless to the dangers, to the mobs. She would survive just as I had. She would have explored until she found the other dimensions through the ancient scrolls. She would have beaten the Ender dragon. But right now, she was inexperienced, scared and faced with what probably seemed to her as a thug with superior gear.

 _I better put the sword away._

I put the sword into my inventory. I had barely noticed that I had drawn it. It was instinctive.

"You are in Minecraft." The name seemed too possessive now, even though the 'mine' refered to mining blocks. "I am Steve."

 _The only name I could remember after spawning. I had a feeling I didn't choose it. Like it had been programmed into my mind._

"I have been here for a year." I continued. "Here many things that seem impossible can happen." To demonstrate, I placed a block stepped on to it and leapt, quickly placing a block beneath. I tossed a carrot at her. She stared at me.

"Try eating it." The sound of munching could be heard as she ate.

"Wha-"

"See, eating works differently to what you expect."

The sun was starting to set. I rushed her into the crude shelter I had built on day 2. Needless to say, day one was spent in a tiny hole in the ground covered by a dirt block with a chicken that had decided to sit on my head. I still had the chicken in a pen near my minature mansion. I had named it Eggshell. I pushed the thoughts aside an prepared to block my ears. The screech of horror that came from Alex was almost as loud as the one that I had given when faced with the deadly monsters.

"Zombie!" I was a seasoned veteran. A zombie was no threat. I had even beeen forced to live off rotten flesh for half a week in a cave system. I would haive laughed if it wasn't for her obviously traumatised expression.

"You see, here there are three types of mobs. Hostile mobs, passive mobs and peaceful mobs. These are divided into different categories."

"Okay?"

"Peaceful mobs will leave you alone." The moon was in the sky, so the mobs were visible. I gestured at a sheep. "Agressive mobs will try to kill you." I pointed at the zombie. The sun was starting to rise. "Skeletons and zombies burn in daylight. Light prevents them from spawning." This was literally a tutorial.

I taught her the basics. How to craft, mine and build. Days passed. Soon she was as good as I was. I remembered what I had forgotten to ask.

"What is your name?"

"Alex," came the whispered reply as we waited for the sun to rise. The sun glided across the horizon, bathing the world in its brilliance. Her emerald eyes caught the sunlight, making them sparkle. It seemed like a scene out of a story.

I smiled to myself. Finally, I was no longer alone.

Ok, done, see you in a century! Bye!

*Teleports away*

This is literally the definition of 'cold off the press.'


	2. Whispers In the Dark

I seriously need to do a disclaimer. So here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are in no way related to the actions of the actual characters; aka Notch. This is, in no way, meant to represent the people behind the minecraft avatars, the main example being Notch. I do not own Minecraft, Mojang, Microsoft or pretty much anything but my OCs and characterisation of the characters.

...

None of you read that right? Just checking if I'm on the right website. Enjoy!

* * *

What was that noise? I heard a whispering that seemed to drill its way into my head. It was more of a soft song than a whisper. It sounded like a lullaby. Soothing and sweet, the voice comforted me. I wanted to fall asleep, listening forever to the sweet noise. Alex was asleep on the oppposite side of the room. Then it sunk in. If it wasn't Alex, who was it? Two options seemed most likely. Notch. The legendary creator. The one who had supposedly created this land and all the people. The one who banished darkness. Yet it was still dark. The mobs were still groaning softly. Somehow, it was different though. I could sense a gentleness, like their bloodthirstiness had been quelled. Something that had seemed impossible. Like they were all zombie villagers and transformed into villagers. As if they were understanding what they were. Maybe, it was Notch. Or it could be Herobrine, the mythical bane of light. The king of the mobs, the stalker of all. The mysterious one. 'The one who knew too much' an ancient book had theorised. 'The demon of hell' another had written. Sometimes I had felt eyes on my back and chills creeping up my spine. Maybe he was here to claim my life and his world back. He had obviously been here before me. But how could a demonic stalker sound so much like a caring creator? It could always be a new player.

 _In the middle of the night? Who you've never seen?_

I hoped that whatever the being was, that it wouldn't kill me. I had once glanced into an enderman's eyes and had been nearly beaten to death. I gathered up my courage and asked it one question.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my trembing voice.. But the mysterious being had vanished before the rising sun could emit its first rays of warmth.

* * *

I had been spotted. It would soon be time to reveal myself.

 _Soon. Not yet._

I hoped that He did not get to them first. He wouldn't normally risk contacting them to maintain his facade, but if he figured out I had been watching them...

 _He would probably throw a fit and use them to lure me to my death. Even if it meant killing them._

I knew his plan. He was rather shallow. He didn't realise that they had minds of their own. He didn't realise that the world was more complex than He thought. He believed that everyone was shallow. Worthless. Mere pawns on a chessboard, to be sacrificed. But even the weakest pawn can transform into a queen. That was what He didn't understand. He wanted the world to himself. To rule as the king of this terrain. At any cost. He was power-hungry. Crazy. Mad. If he hadn't bound me away I would have killed him. He was no longer the person he was. Every scheme made him less and less human. He didn't even flinch as he killed the villagers that helped raise him. I had stopped the slaughter, but many of them had died.

 _Why?_

He had seemed nice. What had changed? Or was it something that had always been there? Would it show up in the 'players' as he had dubbed them? They hadn't shown any sign of the crazed fervour for power that He had. He had no mercy left for anyone. It would probably be the same for his own creations. I closed my eyes. To stop his evil, he had to be killed.

 _I'm so sorry, my dear creation. I wish there was another way._

* * *

Alex insisted I had been hallucinating or dreaming. Her exact words were "Steve, there is no way that someone could enter our house that late at door was closed! And the person you said was singing wasn't able to teleport. Otherwise we would hear the noise!"

Perhaps she was right. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something extremely hostile was watching us. Alex and I sprinted to my mansion. It was almost a pilgrimage. Three days of sprinting, with barely enough time to eat and wait out the night, just to get home. Thankfully, the houses I had built could hold two people. We would be back soon. If I had built my hose further away, then that would have taken even longer.

 _Why am I so worried? It was just a dream._

Or at least I hoped. By whichever being was out there, I hoped it was a dream.

* * *

Yay! Dividers! Don't ask me how Herobrine knows about chess. I'm only the writer! Figure it out yourself. Then explain it to me. Anyways, see you later, favouite, follow, review and tell Mirrorbrine not to throw pufferfish at me. Double update!


	3. Herobrine

How is it that somehow, during the holidays I write more? How did that happen? Why am I spamming rhetorical questions? Anyways, the next chapter! Read, review, jump off the edge of a cliff to get away from the pufferfish-throwing, fanfiction writer named Mirrorbrine and follow!

* * *

It was the most awkward introduction of my life. What could I say? 'Hello, I'm the person you think was a crazy stalker. By the way, everything you know about me and Notch is wrong and you have to help me defeat my own creation.' So when I heard the two words, I instantly froze.

"Who's there?"

 _Steve._

"It's nothing."

 _Alex._

I hoped they wouldn't scream to Notch. Then he'd know. I closed my eyes.

"I don't appreciate being called nothing." I replied pleasantly as I stepped out of the shadows. They were armed in seconds.

 _Impressive._

"W-who are you?" stuttered a voice.

 _Steve again._

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sure you've read enough of Notch's scrolls to know," I answered easily.

"W-who are you," came the same shaky voice. I opened my eyes, revealing glowing white.

"I am Herobrine."

* * *

I stood protectively in front of Alex. According to the scrolls he was evil. Dangerous.

 _But he said the scrolls had been written by Notch. Maybe that was true. He hasn't attacked us._

That was true. But if the scrolls were right...

"Drop your weapons." The voice that came seemed more patronising than threatening.

"W-why?" I called. He sighed.

"If wanted to kill you, you would be dead," he stated simply. I gulped.

 _That didn't sound promising._

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Even Alex was braver than me now. She was the new spawn. I was the experienced one. Yet she was, talking to Herobrine, without the slightest tremor in her voice. I felt like a failure. I swore he rolled his eyes.

"Alex, drop your weapon and I swear not to hurt you." The shock in Alex's eyes was evident. Why was she shocked? It took a moment to sink in.

 _How did he know her name?_

"I'll explain that later," he commented.

"Explain," demanded Alex. "Everything." Herobrine seemed slightly irritated.

"The two of you aren't natural," he stated.

"Aren't natural? Are you saying you're going to kill us for being 'unnatural'? That we don't deserve to live?" The words burst from my lips before I could stop them.

"It's true. You were made in a lab... Steve and Alex." Thoughts were rushing through my head. I had spawned like this. I had never grown or changed. I could recover fast, swim through lava and survive and eat nothing but cake for a week without any problems. Was that the difference?

"How do you know our names?" I asked.

"It was written on the experiment. Project ST3V3 and Project A13X. The only survivors."

"Who created us?"

"Notch ordered the experiment." His answers were simple and concise. It was like a questionnaire. I was starting to relax. Then the one question I had always wanted to ask came to my mind.

"What is my purpose?"

* * *

The answer wasn't what I had expected. It wasn't some grand scheme. It wasn't a lie about being supernatural and strong soldiers. It was the truth. The one I had always feared.

"As toys for Him to play with." The words meant so much. Every dream of being the last of a lost civilisation, a lost citizen of a vast city, the long-lost prince of a castle of people was shattered. He was made to be used, an object of entertainment; short-lived, clueless and useless. Every trial he had faced, every mob he had defeated, every burning pain he had felt was unnecessary. Alex was different. She didn't need the purpose that drove him to survive. She was less than a week old. She didn't need to care about being the last two people on the planet.

 _Actually the last four people on the planet. And we may not be people anyways._

"What do you want?"

"For you to help me." I never thought that he would need help. What would he need help with? He was pretty much a god to some villages.

 _And a devil in others..._

Still, there was no need to ask us. But it would give me a sense of purpose. Every word of his explanation made sense.

"What do you want us to do?" I ventured.

"I need you to help me defeat Notch."

* * *

Done! Go away or I'll throw pufferfish at you! If that doesn't convince you to leave I'll quote Mirrorbrine! Ahem.

'I do only as the pufferfish desires

I listen to the pufferfish' wishes

I obey their every command

Long live the pufferfish

The pufferfish knows all

HEIL PUFFERFISH'

...

Still here?

Whatever. I'll do an extra. This one's for Mirrorbrine considering he actually wrote all that.

Note: This is the Steve from my other story. So he's a bit of a derp.

* * *

Steve vs pufferfish

Steve looks around, searching for his opponent. The cactus dotted terrain bears no visible opponents.

"Hurry up!" he yelled, "I want to eat!"

He glances at his inventory and saw his mighty opponent. A pufferfish.

"..."

"Eat it already!"

"Fine," he grumbles, "Heckler." He chokes down the pufferfish.

"Yay!" yells said heckler.

"Shut up!" Steve gaspes at the heckler. "I'm trying to eat a pufferfish!"

Steve stumbles round for a while then bumps into a cactus, dissolving into gear.

"And so ends our first pufferfish games!"

* * *

I wasn't feeling creative so yeah.

*Flicks lever*

*Pufferfish falls from the sky*

Happy Update Aquatic! I hope you get killed by dolphins (One of my friends did)!


End file.
